Anger
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: slight LuZo. Luffy gets a little annoyed.


**Okay, this is written all in Luffy's point of view, and man does he do a lot of swearing. I wrote this a long time ago, but only just finished it. I was really angry about something that had happened at school, and my lack of sleep as well. So, yeah, that kinda explains why Luffy sounds so pissed. Anyway, I think it is OOC, but, meh. **

_**Anger**_

Ever been so fucking pissed off that you just can't stand anyone, even the one you love? I have. Usually I am a happy, easy going, smiling, _hungry _person. But today. Well, for some reason I was bloody pissed.

It started that morning when I was woken up at one o clock in the freakin' morning by friggin Usopp saying he had discovered some new potion or something which I had to help him with because my rubber powers were the only thing that could help.

So I did help and then halfway through, Usopp falls asleep anyway and then I'm left sitting there with acid and god knows what else still clutched in my hand. So, I kicked Usopp, he wakes up, yells at me and wakes Sanji up, who, by the way is not a good person to wake up this early in the morning. The bastard kicked **me **across the ship, and it was Usopp's fault he was woken up!

I yelled it at him, told him that it was Usopp's fault, not mine. Sanji just snorted and walked back into the kitchen. That pissed me off then too. Usopp could see I was angry too, and then scuttles down to the boy's cabin to hide cos' he knows I'm gonna kick his ass.

Bastard.

Oh, and by the way, the little prick locked me out of the cabin as well. So I was forced to sleep in the storage room. Nice. It smells of food in there, and I was reminded that I was hungry. Good, some payback on Sanji.

So I went back up to the kitchen, woke the bastard up and forced him to make me something to eat. Of course, he tried to kick me before he saw I was POed and then he was falling over himself to make me a snack. Well, that was just the beginning.

The next day I woke up late and received a chewing out from Nami for getting up so late. Greeaat, first thing in the morning and I have to hear her screeching voice. Zoro seemed to share my sentiments, and told the ranting woman so.

Oh, by the way, that's another thing that pissed me off. How come, whenever I do something, I get smashed and when Zoro does something, he gets let off because everyone is too afraid to stand up to the guy.

Hell, I am way stronger than that bastard! Okay, need to calm down. I love the guy but seriously, that's just unfair. So, anyway, after eating breakfast, I go to my spot, only to find the little reindeer sitting there. Well, didn't that improve my temper.

I forced myself to calm down, forced myself not to knock the little guy from here to Pluto. So I asked politely for him to get off and thank god he did, otherwise I would have prised him off of it and then threw him at Usopp's head. Which reminds me, have to throttle Usopp later for waking me up last night.

So, here I am now, sitting on my seat. Nami senses something is wrong and tells Zoro, who then proceeds to invite himself over and start talking to me. Now, I really did try to restrain my anger, but I was just so frigging tired and sick of all the shit that went on, on this damn ship! Zoro's no exception.

He asks me if anything is wrong and I smile, my cheeks almost hurting with the effort. I say nothing is wrong and he watches me closely. Damn that bastard for knowing me so well! He says that something is wrong and then asks if I would like to talk about it. I reply by telling him to shove off, I'm in a bad mood.

He laughs and tells me I'm never in a bad mood. Duh, cos I have never been woken up in the middle of the night and then blamed for someone else's crime before. I turn to him, stony faced and seriously pissed and he backs away, a sweat drop forming on his head. At least he knows when to back off, Sanji does too, but Nami.

She just keeps prodding and poking and pushing and she just won't leave you alone. She'll know better than that by the end of today I think if my mood stays this way. I feel a drop of rain on my cheek. Oh happy fucking joy! Why the hell did it have to rain on a day I was already pissed about? Is the sky trying to spite me now as well? Stupid fucking sky.

So I got off my special seat and went downstairs. Usopp is avoiding me, giving me a wide berth and Zoro has warned Sanji and Chopper to stay away. What a pity he forgot to warn Nami as well. She came over and told me to get off my rubber ass and do some cleaning up. I told her to fuck off.

She was shocked, and I received a massive kick from Sanji, which I was pleased to return. Man, did I whip that bastard's butt. He wasn't going to annoy _me_ again any time soon. So, I was left alone for a while, but then, Zoro comes up to see if I am alright. I can reply a little more evenly this time and do, and he seems a little more relaxed.

He asked if I should perhaps get some sleep and I reply that I guess I should, and then I go to the bunk and lay down. Well, didn't that idea go down the drain. Barely half an hour after I fell asleep, Chopper woke me up again. Man, this is getting annoying.

**End**

**Well, that was all very... hmm, grumpy. Meh, poor Luffy. Oh well, reviews would be very much appreciated. **


End file.
